Eternal
by luvdawinx
Summary: PREVIEW- "I am Ea." "And I am Hisako." "Together we are Eternal, our brother-sister bond so strong it is almost incestuous. We fight together as one and forever until the end of time." We turned to our opponents. "And as long as we keep our eternal bond, we shall defeat those who dare break it apart." WARNING: language, yaoi, slight AU, slight incest, SoubixRitsuka pairing
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (A Little Pledge)

******Summary: PREVIEW- ****"I am Ea."**

**"And I am Hisako."**

**"Together we are Eternal, our brother-sister bond so strong it is almost incestuous. We fight together as one and forever until the end of time." We turned to our opponents. "And as long as we keep our eternal bond, we shall defeat those who dare break it apart."**

**WARNING: language, yaoi, slight AU, slight incest, SoubixRitsuka pairing**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue (aka A Little Pledge)

_Age 8_

Brother chased me down the hill and back through the flower field. We both kept on giggling. Eventually he caught up to me, and we tumbled through until we hit a small spot filled with clovers. He was sitting on top of me.

"C'mon Big Brother, I'm gonna pee!" I laughed when he started tickling me. "Hisako-chan! Stop it!" I sighed and smiled when he finally stopped. On his face was a soft smile. He leaned down until our faces were unbearably close. What's up with him?

"Ea?"

"Eh?"

He kissed me on the forehead. The feel made me blush uncontrollably. But to be truthful, I'm used to this. We "flirt" with each other all the time. It's just... he usually doesn't kiss me, especially like _that_. Usually it's a peck on the cheek, and that's just because how everyone would kiss someone. Like when seeing a friend or a family member.

"I love you, Ea," he smiled before moving off of me. Yes, we have been taught about incest at our age. It's actually quite common in Japan, no matter the taboo. Our parents told us that no matter how my brother and I are connected, they wouldn't be surprised if our bond became incestuous... and they wouldn't mind it. And we were alright with that too.

Once he was up he helped me up too. I playfully punched him on the arm. "I love you too, Hisako-chan!" Then I glomped him. We fell down again, only Hisako was belly down on the ground with me lying down on his back. "Together forever, right?"

"Together forever, sis! Let's do a little pledge!" I had to get off of him and watched as he grabbed a few tiny flowers and white-puffed clovers. His fingers danced as he wrapped the stems together delicately. In the end he was holding two big flower and clover bracelets. "First you must state your name, and a vow."

Nodding I carefully placed one bracelet through my left hand and let it dangle on my wrist. We joined hands. I started first. "I am Ea Towa, and my name means 'eternal love'. I have yet to know my Name of Fate. I promise to fight for my big brother and will destroy those who dare even try to tear us apart."

Suddenly my hands began to glow, but my left hand glowed brighter. It hurt a bit, like small sparks of electricity or a needle sinking into my skin multiple times. Yet when Hisako squeezed my hands tighter it didn't hurt as much. I nodded my head to him, motioning for him to say his vows.

When he saw this he panicked a bit. "Oh! Uh... I am Hisako Towa, and my name means 'eternal child'. I have yet to know my Name of Fate. I promise to protect my little sister from harm and heal her and help her fight however way I can."

And then his hands began to glow, yet his right hand shined brighter. He had placed his bracelet upon his right wrist. I saw him flinch a little. Next he said we should say the final part bit by bit since it might take a while to say it at the same time.

"And together..." I began.

"... we are forever..." he continued.

"... bound by this bond..."

"... created through love..."

"... and also through..." I couldn't think of any words. Brother saw this and smiled.

"... and also through our desire to remain together until the end of time." Man, he has such a way with words.

The weird glow, that hurt our hands too, faded away. Wow, that was pretty amazing. We released our hands, the bracelets still around the wrists.

Our ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming from the hill we were running down just a while ago. Up came our younger sister by two years Eiko; her name is the female version of our brother's, so her name means "eternal child" as well. Her mouth changed into an 'o' shape.

"Whoa baby, what's up with your hands?!" she exclaimed when she reached us at the bottom of the hill. "Did you cut yourselves while chasing each other down here?"

Both of us looked down at our hands and our eyes widened. Written, or more of in the definitions of engraved, in both of our hands on our palms was one single word. It was surrounded by a carved-in heart that had some little lines on the edges to resemble stitch marks.

"Does it hurt?" Eiko asked us. It stung the slightest when clenching my hands into fists, but even with that it didn't hurt. I shook my head, and the Hisako did the same. "Hmm... Alright, just come to me if it hurts! I'll make the booboos get gone!" It occurred to me she was wearing her pretend doctor scrubs and was carrying a first-aid kit... with real medical stuff inside.

Eiko is... not exactly the average kid. I mean, she likes to play pretend and play with dolls, I can give you that. She's just... academically advanced for a six-year-old. Come to think of it I wouldn't be surprised if she were to be skipping grades just because of her intelligence anytime now.

She grabbed our hands, the ones without the bracelets, and began dragging us up the hill. "C'mon, we're gonna be eating soon. You better eat the right amounts of the different parts of the health triangle, because if I catch you Eiko will eat your sweets for a week. I will be doing you a favor by keeping you from getting cavities and from getting fat!" See what I mean?

I rolled my eyes and took her up for a piggyback ride. She squealed and giggled up until we saw Mom and Dad sitting on the blanket eating some sandwiches. Her tail tickled my nose and her stomach growled, so I did her a favor by setting her down and watch her dive in.

Some say it's weird, but our family bloodline, mainly from Mom's side, consist of most females having long tails. I've seen other girls' tails, normal length with little spiked fur. Our females just happen to have rather long, thin tails like most boys, including Hisako. And I'm not saying having a long tail is a bad thing; they're pretty useful really if you train them. I mainly use mine to help me grab things.

And speaking of grabbing things... I concentrated and managed to snatch half a sandwich from my own brother with my own light brown tail. When I finished it I poked the white tip of it on his nose. He smirked and pounced onto me, tickling with both fingers and tail. That was how Tickle War II started.

The mark on our hands... is this a sign? On each palm were just a single word and a heart, all just because we pledged to stay together forever. Maybe we will learn the truth about this mark someday, but for now it seems for now we can say this word is the sign of our promise.

_Eternal..._

* * *

**This is my first Loveless fanfic, mind you, so please be nice! I'm trying my best since I don't know how people with the same names meet, and no Ritsuka and Soubi do not count! And I haven't gone far enough into the manga to learn how fighting units even enroll into Seven Moons Academy so please bear with me; yes, I do know I am willingly spoiling the next chapter so you don't have to tell me.**

**My review box is hungry... Feed it by sending in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Restless

Chapter 2: Restless

_Present Day, Age 12_

It has been four years since Hisako and I took the special pledge. My dark brown hair's gotten longer over the years, now reaching my shoulders and to my middle back behind me. The white streaks have become more visible, especially on the cropped edges, as the white tip of my tail and on the tips of my ears. Although my hair is dark brown my ears and tail are a midnight blue; most likely because that's Dad's hair color.

Hisako's different; he's got dark brown hair like me, but he has white ears and a tail and midnight blue streaks. This is what separates us from being identical twins, that and my hair being longer. We both have green eyes with gold specks and fairish-pale skin, though.

Eiko, to be honest, looks nothing like us. She's got midnight blue hair and ears, a white tail, and brown streaks. Well it's pretty much understandable since she's our younger sister. And I was pretty much right about her skipping grades; she's in fifth grade even though she's nine. Well, she'll be turning 10 next month but still. Next thing we know she'll be in sixth grade with us.

Our special mark on our palms never faded away over the years. Sometimes I thought it glowed blue a bit but it must just be my imagination. And every now and then my head would hurt, always because I'd sense someone's presence. When that would happen I'd see someone having a headache too. Must be just a coincidence. Those people wouldn't notice my pain because I hide it well, so they would walk away and I wouldn't have a headache anymore.

Why this happens, I don't know. Maybe because of the pledge? A hidden power from the marks on our hands? This is still just... weird...

"Hey Ea, you done in there?" Hisako was pounding on the door as I continued to scrub myself in the bathtub. "You've been in there for at least twenty minutes!"

"You always take longer than me so it's my turn!" I explained in a know-it-all voice. "This is payback!" I saw the doorknob turn. "Don't you dare-! _HISAKO YOU PERVERT!_"

My brother opened the door, which I accidentally forgot to unlock, and entered with a perverted smile. I rose from the bath and grabbed my towel to cover myself, and after that I hit him with the scrubbing brush; the soft side, I can't bring myself to bash him with the wooden side... yet. Hisako's "flirting" levels have risen to slight pervertedness over the years. Why else would I give him a glare that read "Stare at me and you die" all over it?!

"Geez if you wanted the bath so much you should have used the one by Mom and Dad's room!" I scolded him; although he's older-by a few seconds-I sometimes act like the big sister. But I'm very much childish myself and so is Hisako. Eiko's the responsible one; see, I told you she's not the average child.

"Littlest Little Sister is using that one," he said. "She smacked me with her tail and ran in while I was blinded." That explains the reddish bruise on his left eye.

I smirked. "What does that say, being beaten by our own baby sister? You have great endurance against pain, but you need to work with actual self-defense! Why not join me in combat classes?" I take the school's combatant program on Wednesdays and a special weaponry combat class on Fridays somewhere else.

"You know I have Strategist Club on Wednesdays and First-Aid on Fridays. I'm doing this so I can make sure you don't get hurt. As long as you are risking your physical health I have to know what to do in case you break something." I'm gonna break some_one_ if that happens. By the way, Eiko takes First-Aid with him; family members take classes or clubs at our school too. She wants to become a doctor, a scientist, and a combatant wrapped into one when she grows up.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the bathroom before closing the door. I rolled my eyes and returned to our room to change. Tomorrow we head back to school after spring break, so we've gotta wake up early.

_The next day, in the early afternoon..._

I hugged my friends goodbye before the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Mira gave me my drawstring backpack while Ami handed over the math notes she borrowed from me.

"Thanks for the notes, Ea!" Ami exclaimed bubbly. "If I didn't fall asleep in class I wouldn't have to borrow. Sorry..." Her ears dropped down a bit.

"No no!" I reassured her. "It was alright, but falling asleep on the first day back isn't really a good way to start the new quarter, especially since we will be seventh years after the summer!" I felt my cell phone vibrate. The caller-id showed me a picture of my brother. "Hold on you guys, I've gotta take this."

They nodded and I walked away to a quiet spot so I could hear him better. "Hisako-chan? Where are you? I thought you were meeting me out at the gates..." I listened to him talk. "Why are you getting into trouble like this...? There's WHAT?!"

"I said there's two people here who wanna beat me up!" he screamed through the phone, his voice pounding against my eardrums. "They said they'd like you to join in. Something about you being my Fighter?" What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Get. Himself. Into?! "I don't know what they mean, but they're willing to wait until you come over. Please come to the gym!" He hung up on me when I told him I'd be there.

Sighing I ran back to my friends, who were wondering why I was taking so long. "Gotta go help Hisako out," I explained. They gave me the eyebrow lift and a smirk. I knew exactly what they were playing at; sometimes they make fun of us because we act incestuous towards each other. I glared them and beared my teeth. "It's not like that! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And I was off.

_Scene change to the gym..._

I ran through the halls until I reached the indoor gymnasium. All the equipment was put away, and only a the rack of basketballs were on the side where the bleachers were. I strode across the glossy wooden floor that is the basketball court to where Hisako stood. Standing before us were two boys, one with black eyes and short cyan blue hair and the other with blue eyes and long black hair. Neither had ears nor tails. These were adults, even though they are our height.

"Why are you picking on my big brother?" I asked them with a somewhat innocent tone. "Leave him alone. Leave us alone!"

"Sorry kid, but we wanna see how tough you are," the blue-haired one said. "We challenge you to a battle of spells."

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Battle of spells?" What the hell are they talking about?

The black-haired one leaned in and whispered in his friend's ear, "Remember, they're newbies. They have no idea what we're talking about." The hell we don't! He turned to face us. "So this is how it works: one person is a Fighter, the one who does the combat stuff for the pair. The other is the Sacrifice, the one who takes the damage for the Fighter. It's pretty simple really. A Fighter has to cast spells in order to battle. You win by defeating us or if we forfeit, which won't be the case. Now... Battle system expand!"

Suddenly the gymnasium changed drastically. The walls became a glowing black, and the floor was dark blue with white rectangles all around. Our hair was radiating as was our skin. It was as if in the negative version of our universe.

The two boys' foreheads began to shine as well. We saw a word appear on the skin. "Restless". They turned to each other and leaned their heads down until their foreheads touched, the words in place.

"I am Aoi," the blue-haired one stated.

"And I am Kuro," the black-haired one spoke.

"We are Restless," they said at the same time. "Never still, always in action. Never quiet, always loud. We shall make you feel our restless wrath!" Bright bluish-white orbs formed around them, more and more until they were surrounded by a ring of light. It flew high up into the darkening air and disappeared. Two fireworks of the same colored lights exploded then faded.

The blue-haired one grinned, or smirked... I couldn't tell. "Go on, introduce yourselves. Remember, you have to state the name you both possess." Our Names of Fate? But we still don't know it yet. Do we just state our regular names?

Suddenly our hands began to ignite a warm sensation, but it was more like the palms were. We looked down and saw that the marks were glowing. "Eternal" was shining a bright aqua blue.

"W-what is this?" I asked them and showing my hand. "We don't understand."

"Please are you that dense?" Aoi snickered. "Your Name of Fate always glows during a spell battle. Also, do you accept?" Eternal is our... Name of Fate? Wow, we must be pretty stupid not to realize that before. And they're asking if we want to fight? But we don't know any spells or that kind of junk! Hmm... I wonder if they'll make an exception if...

"Fighting would be fun and all," I started, "but can we do some actual physical fighting? We're not used to this fantasy stuff." They looked at each other and back at us and grinned. Both nodded.

"Wow, we haven't been challenged to a physical battle in a long time," Kuro commented. He grabbed the basketball rack and made green energy warp around it. The rack was now filled up with different swords and knives. He passed me a katana, claiming two sai as his weapons of choice. We both took our fighting positions. "Come at me." Raising my katana to my side I charged at the Fighter whom I'm guessing is Kuro since he is the one fighting.

_CLANG!_

Metal clashed against each other and its sound resonated throughout the "battlefield". I kept my position firm with my feet planted to the ground and the katana slowly empowering the sai. For a minute I thought this would be the easiest match ever. Wrong.

He used his weapons to twist mine out of my hand. It flew and fell to Hisako's side. Brother quickly picked it up and threw it to my awaiting hand.

"Watch out!" he shouted. I turned around as my opponent cut at my arms off guard. Yet weirdly, I felt no pain at all. Hah, he must've missed. "Agh!"

I turned around and saw two red slits on my bro's forearms just below the sleeves of his black and blue t-shirt. Kuro's words played in my head again and again as much as I needed to. "...The other is the Sacrifice, the one who takes the damage for the Fighter..." So I'm the one getting attacked, but he's the one to get hurt. I stared at him worriedly; I promised I'd make sure he doesn't get injured.

"Don't worry about me," Hisako said. "Just make sure you beat this dude. Use your special weapon!" I knew exactly what he meant, and therefore nodded.

Kuro and I clashed again. And again. And again. We both seemed to be equally matched. I caught sight of the weapons rack. Jackpot. I somersaulted backwards to dodge a blow and hid my tail within the rack to grab the handle of whatever weapon.

He ran over to slice me again, but I held him off with my katana. For a second he seemed to be resting, yet once again I underestimated him. Twisting his sai around the blade he flipped it behind him and to the middle of the floor. He held the tip of one blade to my neck and to my left side with the other. "You're at mercy!" he smirked.

But I was one step ahead of him. My tail finally latched onto a handle. I moved forward a bit, risking stabbing myself with the movement, and allowed myself to bring my tail up. It was holding onto the handle of a dagger. Kuro didn't see it coming and was slashed several times on his exposed arms and legs. Although the damage wouldn't go to him I knew I was hurting someone.

"Aw fuck!"

We both turned to see Aoi holding a big slash mark on his left arm. All the attacks I brought were displayed on his body. The one fighting me kicked me away to the ground and ran over to his partner, and a pang of pain filled my gut when I fell on my back; I guess if the attack is brought up by another person's actual body I take the damage myself. My tail loosened on the dagger until it was on the ground beside me.

"Ea! Ea! Are you all right?" Hisako ran over to me and cradled my upper body in his arms. "Does it hurt?"

"He partially kicked me in the boob," I groaned. "Let me go, I can still fight. It does t hurt as much."

But instead of allowing me to stand up he held me tighter and rocked me softly. "Stay down. I'm not letting you fight until you feel better." I'm feeling better, so maybe I can go. Yep, I was wrong.

"Ugh... Brother, let me go. I can fight." He pulled me back into his grasp.

"Just a little bit longer?" he whispered. For some reason I had this odd feeling to actually give it up, so I just let him hold me. Smiling he kissed me on the forehead.

Our little cuddle scene was interrupted by laughter. The two boys who shared the same name of Restless were standing above us. Aoi pinched one of my ears and pulled at it. I winced and gave them a glare.

"What was that for?!" I shouted.

"Sorry," Aoi laughed. "It's just that while watching you two it seemed you are pretty intimate with each other, but that's pretty much normal for a fighting unit. When we saw how close you two were we had this little theory that the ears were fake."

I stood up quickly, which caused Hisako to let me go. Sure we're close but we're not that close! What kind of perverted thoughts could be going on in those minds of theirs?! They're probably about as perverted as my brother!

"_Fake?!_" Hisako took this as a sign to step away from me. "You... you _PERVERTS!_" I allowed myself to stretch out my tail, cracking sounds being made each time I did so. When I finished my tail was longer and taller than it already was. "I will tear you apart with my Whiplash!"

My tail wrapped around Kuro's neck and squeezed tight until it was suffocating him. His fingers clawed at it but I wouldn't budge. Instead I tightened the hold. I smiled at his suffering.

"Ea, no!" Brother wrapped his arms around my neck from behind me. "Don't do it! I don't want you to kill him!"

"These guys are perverts!"

"You deal with me, don't you?!" He had a point. If anything Hisako's more of a pervert than these two. Sighing I released my hold on Kuro, dropping him to the ground and therefore allowing him to breathe. My twin blew softly into my ear to make me shiver, and that made him chuckle. "That's my Ea, my eternal love."

Kuro composed himself while rubbing his neck. Aoi planted a kiss where his hand was on his nape. Seems both Sacrifices have a thing for being romantic. The blue-haired one looked back at me.

"So your names are Ea-" he pointed to me "-and Hisako?" Then he pointed to my brother. We both nodded since he got it right. He took my hand to shake it. Or... it seemed like a handshake.

He squeezed my hand rather tightly. "Ea, we control that name now." Then he let go of me to do the same to Brother. "We also control Hisako as well."

"No!" I protested. "Don't touch him!"

But I never managed to lunge at Aoi. My feet, they were stuck in place. As were my arms, and practically my entire body. Everything except my tail was moving. The Restless duo took notice of that.

"Seems her tail's immune to the spell," Kuro concluded. "But no matter, the rest of her an her brother's body are under our control now. Hisako, I command you to hold out both your arms behind Ea's."

Although I can tell he was truly reluctant Hisako did so anyways. I can feel his arms slightly pressed against my back. With my physical willpower all stored into my tail I entwined it with his, which was apparently still moving as well. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I want to make sure I never let go of him.

Kuro brought his attention back onto me. Lifting his right index finger he pressed it softly against my forehead. "Sleep for now. Fall into your brother's arms."

I found myself falling, falling into Hisako's arms like he said. The last of my vision caught the sight of the gymnasium returning to normal. And then all faded to darkness.


End file.
